Always
by okami11235
Summary: Ichigo wakes up in bed with Rukia and kisses her while he thinks that he's dreaming! Will he be able to convince her he doesn't remember what happened? Seven parts. I don't own Bleach.
1. Awakening

Ichigo awoke slowly with a bizarre feeling.  
_'Huh... No rude wake-up call... weird..._' He thought to himself. This however, was not the only strange feeling the orange-haired Soul Reaper was met with. His closed eyes sensed no light. One of his hands was resting on something soft and warm, yet he did not feel as though it was resting on himself. Although, there was a more significant source of weight on top of him, and there was something soft resting in between his lips.  
Not bothering to open his tired eyes (as he was still practically brain-dead), Ichigo ran his tongue along whatever was preventing him from closing his lips. Whatever it was was incredibly soft, and unbelievably sweet. Still not caring enough to open his eyes, Ichigo began exploring more, becoming more and more intoxicated from the exhilarating taste. 'I_ guess I'm still asleep..._' Ichigo noted in the back of his mind.

* * *

Something twitched beneath Rukia, slowly pulling her awake.  
_'Ugh...What an odd feeling..._' She said to herself. She was not lying on a soft, comfy mattress as she should have been, but rather something firm and warm. _'What the hell?_' Rukia thought groggily. _'It must just be a dream._' She guessed. That's when she felt it, there was also something on top of her, and something in her mouth. This startled her, as she did not normally dream of such things, so she decided to open her eyes, even knowing that she'd probably wake up the instant she did. What Rukia saw through her into a panic. It was the pinkish shade she recognized as flesh, albeit darkened by the shadow of her head. She now also realized that right now, exploring every corner of her mouth, was someone else's tongue. Rukia began breathing heavily, profusely trying to rationalize this in her mind. _'It's okay... don't panic... having a dream about kissing someone is no big deal. In a few seconds, I'll wake up and forg.._' What Rukia noticed next forced all other thoughts out of her mind. A short lock of **orange** hair.

* * *

( **A/N**: First in a seven-part story. Ichigo and Rukia wake up in bed together, and kiss while they think that they're dreaming. I will update every other day. Review to make me a happy IchiRuki fanboy! **Not kidding. Do it.**)


	2. Arguing

When Rukia saw that short lock of orange hair flop down onto the forehead of the one she was currently engaged in a tongue-war with, all thoughts except one evacuated her mind.

_'Why the hell am I dreaming about kissing this idiot? And how come I can only think about how good it feels?_' Rukia was trying to reel from such a startling revelation when yet another thought crept into her panicking mind. _'This doesn't feel like a dream..._' With that realisation, Rukia let out a gasp (which of course was quite stifled, due to the presence of an extra tongue in her mouth), and pushed up so her mouth was no longer connected to Ichigo's. Ichigo, who still had yet to realize that he was awake, and still refused to open his eyes, felt the loss of that intoxicating feeling, and, in an attempt to regain it, slung his free hand around the back of Rukia's head, and without missing a beat, forced it back down so their lips were connected once more. This caused Rukia to squeak in protest. Now her face had become even redder than before. As she felt blood rushing to her cheeks, she knew that they were probably such a deep red, a red usually only reserved for... Well, you know. Rukia's mind was jumping all over the place, but finally settled on one thought. What she was going to do to that idiot.  
While Rukia was debating over whether to punch Ichigo in the nose, or to ask him "what the hell he was doing", and THEN punch him in the nose, Ichigo finally decided to open his eyes so he could investigate the squeak he'd heard. Instead of his eyes opening to sun-drenched ceiling of his bedroom, they immediately fell upon two very big, very ANGRY-looking amethyst pools. Ichigo recognized them right away and he became painfully aware that he was either awake, or in some terrible, twisted nightmare.  
Ichigo quickly removed his hand from Rukia's head and forced his head down into the pillow, in order to create some distance between their faces. Ichigo stared at her for a second, then decided to take his chances.

"**RUKIA!** What the hell are doing in **my** bed?" Ichigo practically screamed. This turned out to be a bad idea, as Rukia's fist instantly met his jaw.

"**ME? **Ya' wanna tell me why your **tongue** was just 3 inches down my throat?" Rukia retaliated.

"I... don't..." He replied meekly.

"I see." Rukia glared, which is when she recalled Ichigo's other hand, and it's current resting place. "Then I guess that means you also won't tell me why you're grabbing my ass?" Rukia's tone slowly harshened as she spoke. It was now Ichigo's turn to blush as he slowly peered around Rukia's shoulder. Sure enough, he was. He stared at his hand and it's poor choice of resting place, or rather, 'grasping place', for several seconds. "Do you mind?" Rukia asked bluntly. Ichigo turned his head to face her again, not aware that he still had not moved his hand. He again only stared at Rukia, blinking and blushing with his mouth agape. "**ICHIGO!**"

"S-s-sorry!" Ichigo exclaimed, retreating his hand to a safer position.

"Pervert." Rukia said in disgust as she got off of Ichigo.

"Rukia, I'm sorry, but I really don't remember anything from last night!" Ichigo tried to defend himself.

"Oh like hell I'd believe that, **bastard!**" Rukia yelled at him, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I thought **you** were different, Ichigo! But... I can see now that I was wrong." Rukia choked out as she began to sob. She got off the bed and went over to the the door. She opened it slowly and turned to Ichigo, who was beginning to panic.

"Rukia, wai..."

"**Get out.**"

"What?"

"I said **GET OUT!**" Rukia's tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You're kicking me out of my own room?" Ichigo clenched his fists.

"**No,** I want to be alone so I can **pack.**"

"Pack?"

"Don't give me that crap, Ichigo! Did you really think I'd stay after this?" Rukia wept.

"Of course I did **midget**, because **nothing** happened!" Ichigo was seriously starting to worry.

"Don't 'Midget' me,** Kurosaki**! It's not like that anymore!" Ichigo decided against continuing the argument. He figured if he just let her cool down, they could talk things through and figure out what happened, so he left the room without a word.

Ichigo returned to his room in a few minutes, determined to convince her to stay. When he opened the door, the room was empty and he felt a cool breeze.

"**Damn it!** She went out the window?" Ichigo cursed and gritted his teeth. He entered the room and his eye was immediately caught by a white piece of paper sitting on his desk. Ichigo walked over and picked it up, expecting a few crappy drawings and some stupid code. The note had neither. It was straightforward, blunt, and cold.

"_I'm going to stay at Orihime's for awhile. Don't come and visit. I'll make arrangements to be reassigned to the Soul Society as soon as I can. Goodbye_."

"She didn't even sign it." Ichigo choked as he clenched the letter. "Damn it! **Rukia**... What have I done? Come back..."

_Onto lonelier days..._

(**A/N**: Just kidding! Scare ya'? XD New chapter on Monday. Review to make me a happy IchiRuki fanboy! **Seriously. Or this really will be 'The End'.**)

The End


	3. Arriving

"Damn it! She can't be gone..." Ichigo cursed, slamming his fist into a pillow. "How the hell could I have just let her go? What have I done?...Rukia..." Ichigo growled as he clenched the pillow tightly. He picked up the pillow and hurled it at the closet door; and it hit with a muffled thud. The noise elicited a curious onlooker to emerge, slowly sliding the closet door open.

"**HEY**! What do you think you're doing?" Kon yelled at the orange-haired teenager.

"Kon, I am **NOT** in the mood." Ichigo grunted bluntly, not turning to look at the stuffed lion.

"Don't give me that! There I was, sleeping peacefully as can be, then **YOU** start making a ruckus and pummeling my distant relatives for no reason! Do you know how many herds of sheep I had to count to get to sleep last night because my Nee-san didn't come home? I was so worried! And when I finally start getting a good sleep, **YOU** start making all this noise! I need my beauty sleep, 'ya know! With a sexy body like this, I need at least 18 hours!" Kon panted, clearly out of breath after his rant. Ichigo did not even acknowledge Kon's words. He simply stared at the floor in silence, fists clenching the fabric of his pants. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?" The stuffed animal jumped up and down in the closet, flailing his limbs every which way. Ichigo growled lowly in his throat, becoming annoyed by Kon's whining.

"**KON**! I told you, I'm not in the goddamn mood!" Ichigo snapped angrily.

"Hmph." Kon mumbled. "If you're going to make me a slave to your moods like the last time you got like this, then I'm outta here!" Kon threatened, pointing a furry paw at Ichigo. He hopped out of the closet and onto the floor, making his way over to the wall. Kon turned to face Ichigo and scowled. "I'll be gone until my Nee-san comes back." Kon said stubbornly. Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at the plush toy. Kon's words rang in Ichigo's ears; '_until she comes back_...'. Suddenly Ichigo could think of only one thing.

_'What if she doesn't?_'. Ichigo's throat tightened and his stomach churned at the mere thought of that possibility. The stuffed lion, tired of Ichigo's silence, hopped up onto the ledge of the still-ajar window. He paused for a second, almost waiting for Ichigo to stop him.

"Kon." Ichigo said, pausing so the lion could turn to face him. "She...Rukia isn't...isn't coming back..." Ichigo choked hearing this, the plush toy's brow furrowed and his eyes began to twitch. In a quick, orange flash, Kon dove at Ichigo's sullen face, pelting it with a barrage of furry fists, and knocking Ichigo back in the process.

"You bastard! What did you do to my Nee-san?" Kon cried out between hysteric wails. "What if I never see my Nee-san again?" Kon wept. He continued to flail his arms at Ichigo, until Ichigo shot an arm up and grasped Kon by the face. Ichigo tightened his grip on Kon's head and hurled him with all his might at the wall.

"Dammit Kon! You're not the only one who misses her!" Ichigo blurted out without thinking. As the words parted his lips, an epiphany flooded Ichigo's mind. "I...miss her." Ichigo breathed. With that, Ichigo stood up and dashed out of the room. Kon, who was still lying on the floor, lifted his head up to see Ichigo running.

"Hey! Get back here you bastard! I'm not finished with you yet! Where do you think you're going?" Kon yelled after Ichigo, who was at the opposite end of the hallway. Ichigo slowly paused and turned his head slightly, so that Kon could see the right half of his face. Smiling with renewed resolve, he answered simply.

"I'm going... to bring her back."

* * *

Ichigo swallowed hard as he raised his fist to pound on Orihime's door. His heart was beating like crazy, and the back of his neck was soaked with sweat. His breathing became heavy as his fist made contact with the door.  
_Once._  
_Twice._  
_Three times_.  
Ichigo retreated his arm to his side and began to wait.

'_Will she even talk to me? What if she's gotten Orihime against me too?_' Ichigo drifted off into his thoughts, until he was snapped back into reality by a familiar, chipper, voice.

"Coming!" The high pitched voice yelled. Ichigo began to listen, and he could hear footsteps approaching the door. However, before they got too close, they stopped. Curious, Ichigo put his ear up against the door, a habit he'd picked up from his father, though he hated to use it. He could hear two voices on the other side, one he recognized as Orihime's, and the other as Rukia's.

_'Good...At least she told the truth about where she was going..._' Ichigo exhaled a sigh of relief and resumed eavesdropping. He had to focus, but he was able to comprehend the voices quite well.

"But Rukia, you don't know that it's him. I'm sure you're just being paranoid." Orihime giggled apprehensively.

"I don't care! That bastard tried to take advantage of me!" Rukia retaliated harshly.

_'That idiot! I can't believe that midget thinks I would try crap like that! Who does she think I am, Kon?_' Ichigo silently fumed, clenching his fists.

"Kuchiki-chan, won't you even talk to him?" Orihime pleaded. "Kurosaki-kun would never do something to risk his friendship with you! I know how much you mean to him, and I'm sure you know it too!" Orihime said convincingly with a slight hint of a blush on her face. Rukia blushed at Orihime's words and dropped her gaze to the floor. She sighed lightly, and gulped. Ichigo was filled with a mixture of excitement and relief when he realized that Rukia might actually give him an audience.

"_Please... just let me talk to you_..." Ichigo begged in silence. Rukia shut her eyes tightly in order to push back the tears that were collecting in the corners of her eyes. She clenched her fists and looked up at Orihime angrily.

"**NO**! I don't care! I'm done with that **bastard**!" Rukia shouted vindictively, putting stress on the word 'bastard'. Ichigo's heart sank as he tried to process what she'd just said. Orihime was taken aback by her petite friend's harsh words. All Ichigo could hear then was Rukia storming out of the foyer. Orihime silently watched Rukia stomp into another room. Orihime felt like she was going to be sick.

_'Why do I feel like this? I was always so jealous of Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-chan's chemistry... But now that she doesn't want to see him, why do I want them to have it again so badly?' _Orihime thought, baffled. _'Maybe I should get Kurosaki-kun to talk to her... But... Rukia's feelings are important too! Oohhhh What do I do?_' Orihime grabbed her head and messed up her hair. She decided to put those thoughts on hold for a bit, as she still had yet to answer the door. Orihime slowly shuffled over to the door, opened it a crack, and peeked through. Her eyes widened as she looked at the orange-haired teenager, but her heart sank as she thought about Rukia's feelings, so she fought the urge to meddle.

"Inoue. Is she here?" Ichigo inquired. He was staring straight through her.

_'His eyes...They're so cold... Was he always like this without her?_' Orihime glanced away from Ichigo sadly.

"Kurosaki-kun... I think you should go." Orihime said coldly, forcing herself to conceal her emotions.

"Inoue, please... Just let me talk to her..." Ichigo pleaded. Orihime noticed a hint of sadness is his cold voice.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun... I know it was probably a misunderstanding, but I have to think of Rukia's feelings too." Orihime replied, her resolve beginning to waver.

"Please, Inoue. I _need_ you to let me do this." Ichigo choked, and Orihime gulped.

"I'm sorry...Kurosaki-kun." She said, just above a whisper, as she began to close the door. At the last second, Ichigo jammed his foot in between the door and its frame. Ichigo gave her that strong stare that she recognized.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her." Ichigo said, his voice filled with determination. Orihime smiled inwardly at her friend's action. She knew that even if she didn't want Ichigo and Rukia to make up, that there was no way she'd win in this situation. There is no beating Ichigo Kurosaki in an argument, unless of course you happen to be a certain raven-haired midget. She opened the door for Ichigo and motioned for him to enter. Ichigo slowly walked past her and stopped. "Inoue."

"Wh- What is it, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I didn't..."

"I know you wouldn't Kurosaki-kun." Orihime reassured him.

"Thanks." Ichigo said quietly. He strode over to the guest room and stood in front of the door. Ichigo looked over to Orihime with questioning eyes. She nodded silently in response.  
Ichigo walked into the room to see Rukia sitting on a small cot, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest. Her back was to him, but Ichigo could tell that she was crying, an act she'd only twice before, performed in his presence. Ichigo's mind was going wild, trying to decide on how to get her attention. He sighed loudly as he was thinking, which, evidently, was enough to get her attention. When she heard him, Rukia discreetly wiped her tears on the pillowcase and cast the pillow aside. As she turned and layed eyes on him, she immediately scowled.

"Rukia, I know you told me not t..." Ichigo was cut off when a small book went sailing past his head.

"GET **AWAY** FROM ME!" Rukia screamed shakily, as she'd started crying again.

"Rukia I just..." Ichigo started, attempting to remain calm.

"**NO**! GO TO HELL, YOU GODDAMN **ASSHOLE**!" Rukia persisted, yelling to the point where voice cracked. Ichigo was beginning to lose his temper. He clenched his fists tightly and took in a deep breath.

"**GOD DAMN IT**! WILL YOU JUST LET ME EXPLAIN **MIDGET**? BESIDES, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD JUST **LEAVE**? THAT YOU COULD FORGET ALL ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED? YOUR **LIFE** HERE? YOUR **FRIENDS**? _**ME**_? THAT'S A COMPLETE LOAD OF **CRAP**, AND YOU KNOW IT, **RUKIA**!" Ichigo took in several deep breaths, he needed to after such a long fit of screaming. He just hoped that she was done too, because he knew he'd pass out if he were forced to continue. Rukia's tear-filled eyes looked up at him. Ichigo averted his eyes however, as for some reason that still eluded him, he could neved keep his composure when he saw her cry. "Rukia...Please... just let me explain..." Ichigo looked straight at her with desperate eyes. _'I can't afford to lose you again_.'

* * *

(**A/N**: Part 3 of 7. Enjoy. Not much to say...Review to make me a happy IchiRuki fanboy! **Do it, or so help me god, I will send pissed off Rukia from this chapter after you.**)


	4. Allure

Rukia stared up at Ichigo in silence, and Ichigo could see her eyes beginning to quiver. Fearing that he might break down if she started bawling, Ichigo decided to speak up.

"So does your silence mean that you'll hear me out?" Ichigo asked hopefully, though he tried to hide it, and did his best to sound blunt. Rukia sighed and averted her eyes for a moment. Blinking twice to sweep away her tears, Rukia made direct eye contact with Ichigo and bore him a famliar glare.

"No, it means that you have two minutes until I kick your ass, Strawberry." Rukia threatened in a tone that Ichigo knew well, and hearing it made him smile. Hell, he almost started laughing his head off. "What's with that look?" Rukia crossed her arms over chest. "I wouldn't be wasting my time, fool." Rukia taunted with a smirk.

Ichigo sighed and ran his fingers back through his orange 'mop' stopping at the back of his neck, rubbing it in irritation. He sighed once more and looked back at Rukia, who was sitting on her knees on top of the cot, fingers rapping her forearm in irritation. Her midnight-coloured hair was sitting in its distinct shape as always; a simple bob-esque shape that curled up slightly around the back of her neck, with a single streamlined clump hanging down in between her big, sparkling violet eyes and coming to rest on her tiny nose. Just below that were small, yet plump lips, which always had a slight pinkish tint that contrasted pleasantly with her pale skin. Like any other day, she wore a brightly coloured sundress that clung tightly to her form until just below her waist, where it expanded slightly and halted just above her knees, where she rested her soft hands.

Ichigo blushed. He hadn't intended to stare at Rukia like that, but once he began, he found himself...unable (or reluctant, at the very least) to stop. Ichigo was jerked out of his stupor by Rukia throwing a pillow (which she had previously been sobbing into) at his face.

"Oi! Are you gonna say something or just stand there and drool, idiot?" Rukia barked at Ichigo, who was blinking wildly from the pillow's impact. He then began to blush even more profusely when he realized that she had noticed.

"Well...I...uhhhh..." Ichigo stammered, "I wasn't drooling, midget!" Ichigo retaliated.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Berry Boy." Rukia smirked, hoping that Ichigo hadn't noticed that she, in fact, was blushing as well.

"So? Explain yourself, fool." Rukia once again began taunting Ichigo, wearing a confident expression.

"Are you gonna let me talk now?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"That depends..." Rukia said, eyeing Ichigo suspiciously. She turned to the end table and picked up another book.

"T-th-that's not funny!" Ichigo said frantically, taking a step back and putting up a hand to shield his face.

"Who said I was kidding?" Rukia teased the panicking Ichigo.

"Tch... I can't believe I actually missed you...indignant little chibi." Ichigo snorted bluntly, but quickly realized his mistake and shot a hand over his mouth. His cheeks once again lit up a bright red as he mentally chastized himself. "_Dammit! Again? Really? Idiot! Crap...maybe she didn't hear me_..." Ichigo silently prayed that she hadn't. But, "_Of course she did... The entire universe is aginst me. Of course she heard_."

Ichigo started to come up with some lind of convoluted excuse when Rukia started laughing. She threw herself backwards on the bed and gripped her sides as her face reddened; then she began laughing even harder.

"_Seriously_?" Rukia choked out between hiccups of laughter. "I was gone for 20 minutes and you... You missed me?" Rukia asked, her laughter subsiding as her face and tone became more sincere. Ichigo, seeing no way that this could possibly become worse, decided, albeit reluctantly, to tell her the truth.

"Well... yeah. I think so... That was the second time I blurted that out today..." Ichigo said softly, with a hint of apprehension, or possibly embarassment in his tone. Rukia sighed for the umpteenth time in the day, but she felt an indescribable warming feeling in her chest.

"Well... I guess I had better let you explain then." Rukia said in a faux-exasperated tone.

_"'Bout damn time..." _Ichigo thought to himself. "Alright. I'll start by saying that I REALLY don't remember what happened." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"_Yeah, right_.' Rukia thought to herself. Ichigo glared daggers at her conspicuous action.

"**BUT**... I do know what happened." Ichigo reassured Rukia, trying to coax some intrigue out of her.

"Alright, you've gotten my attention, Strawberry, go on." Rukia said with the hint of intrigue in her voice that Ichigo had hoped for.

"Recognize this?" Ichigo probed, digging his hand into his pocket. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw what Ichigo had in his hand. Suddenly, a few more pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"That's..."

* * *

(**A/N**: Part 4 of 7, enjoy! Review to make an IchiRuki fanboy happy! **My threats still stand, in case you think you're not going to review.**)


	5. Accounting

"That's..." Rukia said flabbergasted, her eys widening at the sight of the small object in Ichigo's hand.

"This," Ichigo began, "is a kikonshiki, designed specifically for someone with class 8 spiritual pressure." Ichigo stated matter-o-factly.

"B-but that's insane! That's more than most captains have!" Rukia screeched. Ichigo smirked and pointed to his own chest.

"Hi." He said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Oh...right..." Rukia blushed. Her breath suddenly halted when she began thinking about this revelation's implications. Rukia scowled at Ichigo, her face fraught with anger similar to what she was displaying earlier. "YOU **DRUGGED** ME?" Rukia yelled maliciously, standing up and getting ready to slug Ichigo. Again. Ichigo closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of nose.

'_I can't believe she still thinks I'd try crap like that...tch_.' He thought to himself. "No, midget. Someone drugged **US**. This damn thing was taped to the leg of my bed." Ichigo said, hoping that she'd believe him, and tossing the container onto the cot.

"So you're still trying to pin this on someone else, huh?" Rukia removed herself from her stance and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not someone, Rukia. My dad and Urahara." Ichigo said with truth and determination in his eyes.

"Psh...What the hell could they possibly have to gain from that?" Rukia inquired with a judgemental tone. If she was intrigued before, now she was downright fascinated. Rukia looked away for a second. "And how the hell did that lead to us being in bed together?" Rukia snapped. She was blushing at the thought.

"Well," Ichigo began with a recount of his 'investigation'.

* * *

After Rukia left but before going after her, Ichigo decided to snoop around his room for some hint of what occured on the previous night. He tore apart his room looking for something he didn't even know he'd find, throwing blankets, pillows, clothes, papers, and all the other miscellany strewn about his room in what was rapidly becoming a wild goose chase. After searching fruitlessly for 5 minutes, Ichigo plooped himself down facefirst on one the soft piles, Ichigo slowly raised his eyes, seeing something colourful attached to the leg of his bed.

'What...the hell?' Ichigo said to himself as he slid across the hardwood floor towards the foot of his bed. It was a small, plastic-looking container with a rabbit head on top, somewhat reminiscient of a pez dispenser. The overly cutesy rabbit head made Ichigo think of Rukia, and how much he needed to get her back.

"Well at least now I've got some ammo..." Ichigo said as he pulled the small container free of it's tape restraints. A small tag attached to a thin piece of twine became apparent to Ichigo as he pulled the rest of the tape off. Ichigo held the tag up to his face so he could read the tag. When the words registered in Ichigo's mind, he almost crushed the plastic container in his fist.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD**!" He screamed so loud his face turned red. Ichigo dashed downstairs in a flash, not noticing that the tag had fallen off and was slowly fluttering to the floor of his bedroom..

_Urahara Shoten  
Custom Order - Kurosaki, Isshin  
__Class 8 Reiatsu Memory Modifier With special modification A3 - 'Truth Serum'_  
_Warning! Do not use in excess! Highly dangerous!_  
_For use only on those with extremely high reiatsu!_

Ichigo practically flew down the stairs. He searched for his Father's presence, and found it in the clinc.

"**DAD**!" Ichigo seethed. He kicked the glass door to the clinic open violently, causing it to crack and almost fly off its hinges. Ichigo clenched his fists and britted his teeth as he turned his head from left to right. Isshin was nowhere to be found. Ichigo, although seeing red, forced himself to search out Isshin's reiatsu.

"**You think you can hide from me?**" Ichigo barked, forcefully swinging a cupboard door open. Isshin was cowering inside the cabinet in the fetal position. Even though Ichigo had the advantage of reiatsu, anyone could see where Isshin was blatantly hidden. In front of the cabinet, bottles of prescription medication, gloves, swabs and other assorted medical paraphernalia was haphazardly strewn about.

Ichigo reached inside the cabinet and dragged Isshin out by his collar. He pushed his forehead up against Isshin's and bared his teeth.

"**What the hell did you do? **Rukia's gone now because of your goddamned stunt!" Ichigo shouted in rage, tightening his grip around Isshin's collar. Isshin's face began to turn purple. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to hear his father's explanation, Ichigo relinquished his grip, allowing Isshin to fall onto the linoleum with a soft thud.

"OOOHHHH MY SOOON~! I'M SOOOOORRRY~!" Isshin sobbed. "I was getting tired of waiting for you to court sweet little Rukia, and I want my dear Masaki and I to have grandbabies~!" Isshin chirped, albeit sadly.

"How the hell would drugging us get you grandchildren?" Ichigo fumed, ignoring Isshin's other comments.

"I got that special order!" Isshin replied proudly. "It has a special ingredient that makes people be more honest about their feelings~! Other than that, whatever you did with little Rukia was the cause of your own feelings~!" Isshin beamed at his 'success'.

"Tch..." Ichigo snorted, crossing his arms and turning his head away. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo said stubbornly. Isshin grimaced. His tone changed from whimsical to serious as he planted his foot on Ichigo's back.

"Please, son. We all see it. Me, Yuzu, Karin, I've talked to Sado; he didn't say much, but he agreed, Ishida said it would take an idiot to miss it, he also said that that's probably why you do, Inoue agrees, so does Urahara, Yoruichi, Kon, and even..." Isshin flashed an unusual smile. "...Byakuya."

"Now I know you're lying." Ichigo said bluntly, rubbing his back where Isshin kicked it.

"Whatever. Just don't be too surprised when you go after her." Isshin grinned.

"How did you.."

"I told you, we all see it."

* * *

Ichigo concluded his explanation as they entered his room (he had managed to convince her to come back, as he threatened to not finish the story unless she returned, and Rukia was very curious), making sure to leave out certain bits of 'dialogue' between him and his father.

"So what you're saying is that Isshin-ojisan planted that in your room." Rukia began, piecing Ichigo's story together.

"Right."

"And it had a serum that made us be honest with our feelings." Rukia continued with a blush.

"Yup." Ichigo returned her blush.

"And then our honesty caused _'something_' to happen, and we woke up in bed together?" Rukia finished.

"Correct." Ichigo replied.

"One more question." Rukia said monotonously.

"Shoot." He replied quickly.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Rukia snapped.

* * *

(**A/N**: Part 5 of 7. I hope you guys like it. And yup, Isshin was behind it all! (Because we all know he ships IchiRuki!) Review please, make an IchiRuki fanboy happy! **I don't think I need to remind you what happens if you don't.**)


	6. Admitting

Orihime took a sip of her tea, her own 'special' blend (consisting of wasabi and bean paste). It had been 30 minutes since Ichigo took Rukia back with him. Orihime wondered how Ichigo convinced Rukia to go back with him, because she heard A LOT of yelling. She tried not to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself. Orihime stared down into her tea and sighed.

"I hope Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-chan will be okay..." Orihime whispered with a smile, a small teardrop rolling down her cheek. Deciding that she needed some company, Orihime stood up and went over to the small shrine she made for Sora. She knelt down on the square cushion in front of the shrine and began to pray.

"Oh, Brother, please watch over Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-chan. I know I'm always talking to you about how much I like Kurosaki-kun, but I know how much Kuchiki-chan means to him, so...I'm glad he chose her." Orihime said with a soft smile. Suddenly, she felt an incredible warm felling surround her, as if someone was embracing her.

"Thank you, Sora..." Orihime looked at the picture of her brother. She then turned to the window, and looked at the setting sun. "and thank you, Kuchiki-san..." She smiled. Orihime knew that this was for the best.

* * *

Isshin pranced along in the clinic happily as he heard the front door shut. He peeked around the corner and saw his son walking in the door, carrying a large bag, with his 'third daughter' walking in tow. Isshin's son was explaining to Rukia what had happened , and she listened intently. Isshin fought the urge to dive at his son and congratulate him, so he simply peeked around the corner and giggled to himself.  
"_My son! You certainly did that quickly! I'm so proud~!" _Isshin said to himself. He continued to watch Ichigo, who was adjusting the large bag over his shoulder.

"Tch...I can't believe how much crap you managed to keep in that tiny closet..." Ichigo snorted.

"Awww...Is the big, bad soul reaper to weak to carry a little girl's bag~?" Rukia asked in her saccharine 'schoolgirl' voice.

"Shut up, midget. I didn't say I couldn't. I said I was surprised that you have so much crap." Ichigo said bluntly, reaching the base of the stairs. He turned his head towards the door to clinic. He saw his father's face peeking around the corner and glared mencingly at him. Isshin panicked and quickly pulled his head back. Instead of watching, he had to settle for listening.

"What the hell's in here anyways?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Not much..." Rukia said, looking upward to think. "My school books, some art supplies, my uniform, my normal clothes, my soul candy, some somafixer, and some other stuff from Urahara's."

"Jeez...Did you really think you wouldn't be coming back?" Ichigo asked. Rukia blushed.

"Well...I was trying to make a point!" Rukia said harshly. Ichigo sighed and started up the stairs, Rukia's bag slung over his shoulder. He shook his head and mumbled

"Pain in the ass..." Rukia, much to his surprise heard this and took off up the stairs after him.

"**HEY**!" Isshin, seeing as they were both upstairs now, emerged from his hiding place. He stood by stairs and looked up.

"Don't screw this up now, son." Isshin whispered with a smile.

* * *

"WHAT? I'm telling you the truth, midget!" Ichigo retaliated.

"OH, right..." Rukia replied sarcastically. "You expect me to believe that **YOU** have...those kind of feelings for me?"

_'What? She didn't even mention herself_...' Ichigo noted in his head. Ichigo's face heated up as his cheeks filled with blood. "Well... It's just... What about **YOU**?" Ichigo questionned forcefully.

"W-wh-WHAT?" Rukia's normally pale complexion turned even redder than Ichigo's.

"You said that you wouldn't believe it if I had feelings for you, but didn't say anything about **YOUR** feelings." Ichigo stated.

"I asked you first, Strawberry!" Rukia retaliated, blatantly dodging the awkward question.

"If I tell you, you have to tell me." Ichigo said with a soft smile.

"Whatever." Rukia whispered, her blush refusing to subside.

Rukia sat down on Ichigo's bed and waited for his response. Ichigo paced back and forth, biting his fingernails and anticipating how he was going to go about this. He sat down at his desk chair and wheeled it next to his bed. Ichigo leaned forward so that he was at the same level as Rukia.

"Alright..." He said, sighing nervously. "What would you do...if I did?" Ichigo leaned in closer to Rukia's face. Despite his nervousness, he tried to keep a serious face. Rukia's violet eyes began to shake.

_'What is he doing_?' She thought to herself. While she was trying to process Ichigo's words, she found herself gently closing her eyes and slowly leaning towards Ichigo. For a split second, their lips touched, and the exact reason that all of this started, repeated itself.

As quickly as it began, it was over. Rukia jerked back, and began scowling at Ichigo.

"Rukia?" Ichigo questionned her with a distraught look on his face.

"Don't play games with me you bastard! I should never have come back!" Rukia snapped, tears pooling in her eyes again.

"What?" Ichigo asked with a blank look on his face.

"Why the hell would someone like **YOU** have feelings for me?" Rukia's tears were beginning to slide down her burning cheeks.

"Rukia, what kind of a question is tha..." Ichigo was cut off by Rukia.

"**LOOK AT YOU**! You're tall, gorgeous, toned, smart, strong and sweet!" Rukia sobbed. Ichigo blushed upon hearing Rukia's opinion of him.

"What does that have to do with it?" Ichigo inquired softly. "**IDIOT! LOOK AT ME**! I'm not tall, I don't have big boobs, I don't have long hair, I'm not quiet and 'subservient' and I'm not girly or frilly! Why would you like me? You should be out there with the most gorgeous girl in the world, the girl of your dreams!" Rukia continued to cry.

"You know what Rukia? You're right." Ichigo said bluntly. He stood up, turned around and headed towards the door.

* * *

(**A/N**: Ughhhhhhhhhhhh...I don't like this chapter...I'm very sorry. Tomorrow is the last one. Review! Make an IchiRuki fanboy happy! **Or...*insert generic threat*...**)


	7. Always

Though it was exactly what she was expecting Rukia felt hurt. Somewhere, deep inside of her she hoped that Ichigo did like her. Rukia sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked back up ar Ichigo, who was shuffling towards the door. "Well?" He asked monotously without turning around. Rukia sniffed again. "Don't worry...I'll be gone before you get back." Rukia said sadly. Ichigo chuckled and kept on towards the door. Rukia felt... so enraged. She wanted to jump and beat the crap out of Ichigo, but her sadness was preventing her from even getting up. Ichigo paused at the door and turned around to look at Rukia. He grinned at her. "Are you coming or not, midget?" He said in a happy tone, despite the tense mood. Rukia's unusally large eyes became even wider. "I-I t-told you n-not to play g-games with m-me, Ichigo." Rukia choked out. "Why do you think I'm playing games?" Ichigo chuckled.

"YOU said that I should be out there with the 'most gorgeous girl in the world, the girl of my dreams', didn't you?" Ichigo asked in a suspicious tone. "Y-yeah..." Rukia hiccuped. Ichigo rotated his wrist as if to say 'go on'. "Sooooo...?" He strecthed out his words. "What?" "It'd be kinda hard to spend the day with the most gorgeous girl in the world, the girl of my dreams, if she stayed here, don'tcha think?" Rukia had the blank stare now. "..." Ichigo sighed as he walked back over to the bed. He placed a large hand on top Rukia's head. "YOU have to get through this thick skull of yours that YOU are the girl of my dreams. YOU are GORGEOUS, Rukia. Not that that even matters to me. The fact that you're the absolute most beautiful woman in the Universe is only icing on the cake." Ichigo leaned in for another kiss. Rukia obliged fully this time, allowing the kiss to deepen. Rukia slowly wrapped her hands around Ichigo's neck, as he brought the hand on top her head to the back of her head, and his free arm around her waist. He sat down on the bed next to her and carefully pulled her backwards with him, so that she lay on top of his torso. At the end of the day, they were back in the position that both of them were so insecure about being in that very morning.

As things began to heat up, Ichigo pulled away for a moment. Rukia gave him a disappointed look. "What is it?" She asked with concern. "I was just thinking...Why did you get so mad this morning?" Ichigo asked, full of curiosity. Rukia blushed. "Well...I...I wanted our first kiss to be special, alright?" Ichigo chuckled again. Rukia's eye twitched "What?" She asked harshly. "Don't you get it? It doesn't have to be on Valentine's Day, or in some fancy restaurant, Rukia. It was our first kiss, it always will be. Doesn't that make it special in itself?" Ichigo replied sincerely. Rukia stared off into space for a moment. "Yeah. I guess so..." She smiled.

This made Ichigo's heart skip a beat. It was the first time she smiled since she left that morning. She was so cute when she smiled. She was always cute, but seeing that smile almost made Ichigo start laughing again. In fact, he did let a bit of laughter. "Now what?" Rukia asked with smirk. "It's nothing. I'm just...happy." Ichigo grinned from ear to ear. "I'm glad I got you back, Rukia." He sighed, pulling her close to him in a tight embrace. Ichigo place his head in the crook of Rukia's neck and whispered in her ear. "I love you, so much Rukia." "Well, I love you back then, Strawberry." Rukia's confession escaped in the form of a giggle, much like Ichigo's.

Ichigo buried his face into her sweet-smelling hair and took in her scent; he laughed again and looked up into her eyes. "Ya'know, I think...maybe if we really have been connected longer than this, in some different life; maybe...maybe I've ALWAYS loved you, Rukia. Maybe...It's ALWAYS been you. I don't know, but I can say one thing for sure: From now on, no matter how many more lives I live, it will ALWAYS BE YOU, Rukia." He pulled himself even closer, so close that their heartbeats synchronized; and Rukia leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Always, Strawberry." Ichigo intertwined his fingers with her's. "Always, Soul Reaper."

-  
As time passes,  
Distant voices echo;  
And then wither into silence But as time goes on,  
There is ONE thing,  
Only ONE thing,  
That will NEVER, EVER age:  
My love for you is timeless.

* * *

**A/N: **SOOOOOOO SORRY! My laptop was of commission, so I wasn't able to upload... Anyhow, I realize it's not exactly a fantastic ending, after making you guys wait for so long...So, yeah...As always, review, make an Ichiruki fanboy happy!


End file.
